


Segunda Oportunidad

by Sandy_Tsuki



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_Tsuki/pseuds/Sandy_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ligh despierta despues de que Ryuk escribiera su nombre en la death note... ¿En donde esta? ¿Como es que "nacio de nuevo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segunda Oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Fanfic que hice y que publique, espero que les guste. (Tiene OoC)  
> Por cierto Death note no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes

Lo último que recordaba era que Ryuk había apuntado mi nombre en su Death note, siento como me duele el pecho, pero… ¿Si estuviese muerto no sentiría nada ó si?... abro los ojos lentamente y lo que veo es mi habitación… no ha cambiado nada, no sé qué está pasando… ni siquiera he tratado de levantarme… escucho fuertes golpes en la puerta, que demonios, sea quien sea que pase; ya me empieza a doler la cabeza.

-Adelante-digo con una voz bastante ronca, aun estoy desorientado siento que todo da vueltas ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Bueno al menos ya dejaron de oírse los golpes en la puerta que ahora está siendo abierta.

-Al fin llegaste-me dijo un chico pelirrojo con unos…mmm… 15 años creo, tenía una camisa a rayas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sobre la cabeza portaba unos gogles- pensé que no llegarías para desayunar-comenta en un tono débil como hablando para sí mismo pero alcance a oír perfectamente- baja te explicaremos todo seguro que tienes cosas que preguntar y… podrías apurarte tengo hambre pero no me dejaran comer hasta que estés abajo.

Me apure a vestirme … tengo mucho que preguntar…bueno me alisto y ya veremos, me miro al espejo, mira nada mas parece que tengo 17 años, cada vez estoy más confundido ¿Quién era ese chico?. Y que le pasa con esa actitud de "apúrate que me muero de hambre" ni que me fuera a tardar como una señorita arreglándose para ver a su novio...

Salgo de mi habitación que es idéntica a la que yo tenía cuando todo lo de la Death note empezó pero de la puerta para afuera es distinta, enfrente de mi habitación esta otra puerta que dice "No entrar perro rabioso dentro" que infantil de seguro es de ese chico. Me dirijo a las escaleras y bajo hacia la que supongo es el comedor ahí están dos personas el chico de antes y una mujer ella no ha de tener menos de 27 tiene el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Los dos están sentados en una mesa de 4 personas la chica con una leve inclinación de cabeza me invita a sentarme cosa que hago casi sin dudar digo no por nada me darán explicaciones ¿Verdad? ¿Seré castigado por lo que hice siendo Kira?… pero según Ryuk solo se me impediría ir al cielo y/o al infierno.

-Siéntate por favor Light y desayuna con nosotros- me dijo la mujer ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- te explicare todo cuando acabemos de desayunar, pues parece que cierto jovencito sin modales desea comenzar a comer- menciono volteando a ver al chico que me fue a despertar y el solo sonrió triunfante así que sin decir una palabra me dispuse a desayunar lo que parecían huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja nadie decía nada y yo sigo pensando que me deben explicaciones.

Cuando acabamos de comer la chica se giro hacia mí con una sonrisa amable y empezó a hablar:

-Mi nombre es Natsuki seré como tu guía partir de este momento se que suena raro pero poco a poco te acostumbraras, tengo 32 años, tu eres Light Yagami, falleciste de un ataque al corazón, él –apunto hacia el chico pelirrojo que solo levanto la vista de lo que parecía ser un videojuego y cabeceo para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo-llego hace dos días así que como tu es nuevo en este mundo se llama Mail Jeevas y será como tu hermano- Mi cara debió ser muy graciosa pues el chico no paraba de reír y eso que se supone estaba jugando con su cosa esa, y ella solamente sonrió… ¿Dijo que sería como mi guía? ¿Guía de qué? y el pelirrojo ¿cómo que será como mi hermano?

-Solo Matt- menciono el chico sin levantar la vista; no sé a lo que se refiere-que me llames Matt aunque gracias a nuestra "guía" ya sabes mi nombre y me podrás matar Kira-enfatizo el Kira e hizo una especie de puchero mientras ella solo lo miraba severamente, solamente pude sorprenderme digo pocos son los que saben que soy Kira y él lo menciona como recriminándome algo… pues yo no me acuerdo de haberlo matado…

-Bien creo que es hora de preguntar- mencione creo que ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin hablar y si no hago las preguntas que me acongojan la mente ellos no lo responderán-¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué a esta edad? ¿Cómo que serás mi guía? ¿Es un castigo?- está bien creo que mi raciocinio se fue muy lejos porque yo, en otra situación no habría preguntado tanto, ni siquiera tan desesperadamente, pero es que quiero respuestas, no pensándolo bien necesito respuestas.

-Sigues vivo(o más bien naciste de nuevo) porque se te acaba de dar una segunda oportunidad este es un mundo paralelo en el que debes recapacitar lo que hiciste en tu vida pasada- comenzó a explicar mi "guía" tranquilamente y Matt aunque estaba jugando, escuchaba atentamente … supongo que es porque el también acababa de llegar apenas dos días atrás y esto era nuevo para los dos- digamos que todo lo de tu vida pasada sucedió y se te está dando otra oportunidad porque a pesar de que mataste a mucha gente (cosa que no estoy orgullosa) salvaste a otra tanta y bueno no soy yo la que juzga quienes reciben otra oportunidad para ser felices.

Ya voy entendiendo más o menos aunque Matt me miraba raro cada que levantaba la vista de dicho aparato; parece que la chica no había terminado de hablar por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza le insistí para que siguiera explicando.

-Se te dio una nueva familia, entraras a la escuela y comenzaras desde cero solo unas cuantas personas recuerdan su pasado entre ellas tu y creo que Matt también recuerda, a mi me han entregado información sobre ti y Matt ya que serán mis protegidos sé lo que hicieron en su vida pasada… no todo pero si lo esencial solo me apareceré aquí debes en cuando para ver que están bien entre los dos.– así que una nueva vida he pues me parece genial, aunque eso de una nueva escuela no me gusta demasiado ¡se supone que ya me había graduado¡ pero no hubo más tiempo para mis pensamientos pues Natsuki ya iba a hablar de nuevo...

-Todos los que nacemos aquí en este mundo (si porque yo nací en este mundo) podemos "adoptar a protegidos" ósea a las personas a las que se le van a dar una nueva oportunidad no estoy segura de cómo funciona esto de mundos paralelos así que esto es de lo poco que te puedo explicar y preguntaste sobre si esto era un castigo yo diría que es otra oportunidad.

-Sí pero lo que aun no entiendo (ni me has querido explicar) es ¿Porque "aparecimos" a esta edad?- pregunto el pelirrojo levantando la mirada… vaya me gano la pregunta estaba a punto de hacerla (De nuevo pues ya la había mencionado antes)

-Pues es la edad en la que te sentiste más feliz en tu otra vida y a partir de ese momento es tu "nacimiento" en este mundo- le respondió con suma tranquilidad valla ya entiendo debí sentirme feliz al recibir la Death note porque antes de eso yo estaba aburrido así que no veo otro motivo por el cual aparecer a esta edad.- bueno como es sábado, el lunes los llevare a ambos a su nueva escuela para que la conozcan, así que disfruten su fin de semana yo me marcho, nos vemos en la noche; pueden salir para que conozcan el lugar él-refiriéndose al pelirrojo- ya lo conoce más o menos y creo que te conoce a ti, deberían platicar, o si antes de que se me olvide en la mesa deje dinero para que vayan a comer a algún lado.

Me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se marcho dejándonos solos. Bueno así le pregunto cómo sabe que soy Kira y de donde lo conozco se me quedaba viendo algo desconfiado apagando así el bendito juego.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Kira?- fue la primera pregunta que me cruza la garganta

-Bueno pues yo le ayudaba a Mello para capturarte "hermanito"- lo dijo sonriendo yo solo pude sorprenderme creo que mi nuevo "hermano" me detesta y ayudaba a ese bastardo creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- aunque a mí me daba igual, para él era una venganza, digo… mataste a L que era el objeto de su total admiración (y un poco de la mía), pero no pensé que terminaría de esa forma, digamos que él es muy impulsivo y se deja llevar por el momento-dijo bueno al menos me habla civilizadamente- que tal si empezamos de cero pues como dije a mi en realidad me valía lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer.

Así que quiere que empecemos de cero creo que es bueno digo una nueva vida si vamos a ser hermanos al menos nos llevaremos bien me está tendiendo la mano como para cerrar un contrato me parece bien así que le doy mi mano para estrechársela

-Muy bien Mail

-Es Matt- me interrumpe – a menos que quieras que te diga Kira- sonríe ampliamente burlándose de mí.

-Muy bien Matt- repito y realizo cierto énfasis en su nombre- empezaremos desde cero (lo último que quiero es que empiecen a decirme Kira),- y ¿Cómo falleciste Matt?

-A balazos de parte de los guardias de la que era tu portavoz, esa tía sí que tenia escoltas- dijo el pelirrojo riendo

-Así que tú eras el que ayudo en el secuestro de Takada- mi nuevo hermano solo se puso dar cabezazos de forma afirmativa

-A si y no te esperes la misma compresión de parte de Mello o del mismísimo L- menciono de repente y como si estuviera hablando del clima yo no pude más que quedarme petrificado así que Mello y L se encuentran en este mundo.

Eso no me lo esperaba pero de cierta forma me siento ¿feliz? Ya recuerdo que me afecto un poco la muerte de L y saber que esta en este mundo me hace sentir bien; digo era mi primer amigo (aunque fuera un juego que le seguí, al final si lo sentí como mi amigo) pues podía hablar con el de casi todo porque el tenia una enorme capacidad mental igual que yo.

Bueno creo que tendré problemas; ¿será que ellos recuerdan lo que paso en el otro mundo como nosotros? ¿Matt estará en contacto con ellos? se lo preguntare…

-Y dime ¿tu estas en contacto con L y con Mello?

-Sip ¿por qué quieres ir a verlos y cerrar las cuentas pendientes? ellos ya te esperan- dijo sonriéndome de una manera muy misteriosa creo que sabe más de lo que deja saber- y déjame decirte que si se complican las cosas yo estoy de parte de ellos, pues si está claro que dije que empezáramos de cero; no dejo de ser el mejor amigo de Mello o algo así.-comento algo pensativo y después de un rato se despidió- Bueno me marcho a mi habitación por si me necesitas o por si me quieres dar tu respuesta sobre si quieres verlos creo que me divertiré mucho no me lo perdería por nada… bueno tal vez por una convención de videojuegos jejejeje…

Está bien ya se de que parte se encuentra Matt y bueno no sabía que era el mejor amigo de ese chiquillo mafioso… creo que cuando las cosas en mi mente se tranquilicen tendré una plática algo larga con mi nuevo hermano si es que quiero conocerle mejor.

Mejor me siento a pensar un poco las cosas así que sin esperar me dirijo a la sala y me siento en un mueble para dos personas; es blanco y algo elegante, los demás muebles hacen juego con este, y están acomodados cuadrangularmente dando la vista hacia la televisión y en el centro se encuentra una pequeña mesa, la sala está pintada de color claro, es agradable estar aquí porque es tranquilo para pensar.

Ahora… sé que me ira mal con L… pues por mi culpa Rem lo mato y también mato a Watari (y eso que él no tenía nada que ver)… en cuanto a Mello, no lo sé realmente porque no lo conozco tan bien como me gustaría (está bien si; quise que mi papá anotara su nombre en la Death note… y si yo fui quien planeo el ataque hacia su grupo mafioso y si bueno yo indirectamente hice que Takada lo matara al decirle el nombre de Mihael Keelh… pero no es para que me odie ¿verdad?.)

Me pregunto si L empezara a decirme Kira, de por si cuando estaba en el otro mundo no me dejaba en paz con sus malditas estadísticas y porcentajes (y eso que solo era sospechoso, ahora que sabe que soy culpable, que lo mate y que indirectamente hice que mataran a su mayordomo y a dos de sus tres sucesores; estoy frito de seguro me detesta).

Pienso que mi nueva vida no será fácil ¿Me llegaran a encarcelar por saber que era Kira?... Ya tengo serios problemas y eso que ni siquiera he estado un día entero en este nuevo mundo.

Tengo que ganarme a mi nuevo hermanito para que por lo menos me ayude; digo en algo me será útil… pero si empiezo a manipular ¿quién evitara que me convierta en un nuevo Kira? (aunque claro aquí dudo que existan las death note, pero quien sabe con todo lo que he vivido tal vez si existan aquí)  
Vaya y yo que siempre me pregunte qué sería de L y de mí si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias creo que realmente seriamos amigos verdaderos pero no sé si eso pueda ser en este mundo.

De ahora en adelante mi nueva meta no será convertiré en el dios de este mundo (demasiada presión y ya vi que acabo mal la primera vez que lo intente); más bien será aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se me ha otorgado y tratare de arreglar mis errores pasados empezando por Ryuuzaki; espero que no sea tan orgulloso ni que hubiese perdido demasiado (bueno solo perdió su vida… pero podrá perdonarme ¿no? aparte aquí tiene otra vida nueva y le salió gratis así que más le vale que no se queje)

-Oye- escucho que me dice Matt desde arriba así que me dirijo hacia las escaleras

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tengo mucha hambre ya debe ser como las dos ¿quieres salir a comer algo?-

-Claro no me di cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que me dijiste- y es cierto me entretuve pensando muchas cosas durante bastante tiempo y ahora tengo hambre.

-Oye y quieres ir con los vecinos sería divertido- dijo Matt con una extraña mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Claro porque no y ¿qué iríamos a comer?

-Pues se me antoja pescado ¿quieres comer mariscos? conozco un restaurant que está cerca de aquí

-Bien me parece perfecto

-Ok agarra el dinero de la mesa y vamos por los vecinos- me sonrió y me pareció ver un deje de maldad debe de ser mi imaginación… pero si es el sucesor de Ryuuzaki debe ser por algo… Mejor no pienso en eso creo que me estoy poniendo paranoico.

Salimos de la casa y Matt cierra con llave la puerta de la entrada después cruzamos la calle hasta llegar a la casa blanca justo enfrente de la nuestra y ahora que lo pienso mi casa es blanca también, son idénticas creo que si no fuera por mi memoria perfecta me perdería… todas las malditas casas son iguales: un pequeño jardín de frente, un camino de piedra para llegar al portón, tres ventanas son las que se ven; es una de la sala y en las del piso de arriba; son dos creo… que son de diferentes habitaciones (una es la de Matt y la otra supongo que está libre pues la ventana de mi habitación da hacia el patio)

-Sabes creo que es tu oportunidad para escapar pues adivina quienes son nuestros vecinos, que por casualidades de la vida… (No jejeje lo tenía planeado desde la casa)… vendrán a comer con nosotros- dijo Matt… quienes podrán ser nues… oh mierda no puedo creerlo quiere decir que Mello y Ryuuzaki son nuestros vecinos, que viven en frente de mi nueva casa, creo que alguien me odia, pero algún día tendré que verlos mejor que sea ahora

-No te preocupes solo espero que no me maten y ya verás llegando a la casa me las pagaras- creo que esperaba que saliera huyendo a algo así pero esa no era mi intención sin más preámbulo toco el timbre y la inconfundible voz de L grito un breve "ya voy" se escucharon sus pasos lentos y como si los estuviera arrastrando.

Luego se escucho a través de la puerta un fuerte " NO ESPERA, ES MATT! YO ABRO, YO ABRO NOOO DIJE QUE YO ABRIA" se escuchaba como una persona corría y después de eso un choque contra la puerta y muchos "auch eso dolió" ó "no iba a abrir no tenias porque embestirme contra la puerta"

Se abrió la puerta y nos dejo ver a un chico rubio agitado (supongo que por la carrera) parado y respirando con cierta dificultad en la mano tenía una barra de chocolate y se vestía con ropa de cuero mientras en el suelo estaba L sentado (jajaja no se había recuperado de la caída) con sus ropas habituales y observando a un pedazo de pastel en el piso todo embarrado.

En cuanto me vieron sucedieron varias cosas L desde el piso me metió una patada en el vientre y Mello me golpeo en el rostro con su puño… valla así que si recordaban su vida pasada estoy algo aturdido y lo único que escucho son los aturdidores gritos del rubio…

-Eso maldito bastardo te lo merecías no sé porque te dieron otra oportunidad deberías de estar en el limbo o yo que se- creo que me merecía el golpe, levanto la cabeza y lo que veo me deja petrificado Matt detenía a L y L detenía a Mello.

Creo que a cosa estaba así Matt detenía a L porque quería golpearme hasta desmayarme y L detenía a mello porque no quería que Mello me golpeara a matar antes que el mismo tuviera su parte… ósea que de todos modos me iban a apalear.

-Ryuuzaki déjame ya me las pagara le romperé toda la cara

-Yo quiero golpearle primero

Después Matt soltó a L y por quitar la fuerza que los detenía, ambos fueron a dar al piso

-Perro tonto te matare a ti- grito el rubio debajo de Ryuuzaki pues esta había caído arriba de él.

Me acerque a L y le tendí la mano la cual el miro desconfiado; yo le sonreí pues en verdad que quiero llevarme bien con él y empezar desde cero… a lo mejor vio mi cara algo que lo convenció pues acepto mi mano y se levanto.

El rubio al estar en libertad no dudo en perseguir al pelirrojo gritado cosas como "eres un idiota deja que te alcance" y mi hermano respondiendo "no deberías de maltratar a tus mascotas"

Luego voltee a ver al ojinegro y él me estaba analizando como siempre hace cuando nos vemos y yo que no sé qué decir… es mas considero este espacio de silencio como algo incomodo… le pediré disculpas creo que es lo mejor.

-Esto... Hola Ryuuzaki amm... Yo… disculpa por todo lo que mmm… tuviste que pasar por mi culpa; no puedo decir que no fue mi intención, pero ahora estoy arrepentido y quiero sinceramente empezar desde cero…- No dice nada y me mira raro, rayos apuesto que sonó patético quien diría que el gran Kira se disculparía ante su eterno rival el detective L y además estaría nervioso por la respuesta que este podría dar.

-Está bien Yagami-kun, solo no esperes que empiece a confiar de ti de buenas a primeras; al fin nunca lo he hecho al 100%, pero no mentía al decir que eras mi primer amigo y no te vendría mal una segunda oportunidad; como la que se te dio al renacer-y me sonrió… son pocas las veces que lo vi así… sabía que no confiaría en mi pero me alagó que el también me considerara su amigo y aparte me daría una segunda oportunidad creo que no quepo en mi propia felicidad.

-Gracias no sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso, yo bueno tengo que admitir que al principio no te consideraba mi amigo pero cuando moriste me sentí mal como con un vacio raro y te aseguro que no desperdiciare esta segunda oportunidad!.  
Creo que estoy eufórico tanto que no me di cuenta cuando dejaron de gritar los dos chicos menores a nosotros y por lo que veo L tampoco se dio cuenta, los buscamos con la mirada y no estaban.

-Es raro- dijo L- ellos son de los que no se quedan callados tal vez se metieron a la casa… vamos, no quiero que rompan nada…

Así que nos dirigimos a la casa, yo siguiendo a L. No se escuchaba nada y me dijo que tal vez en la sala estaban y me guio hasta ahí, cabe decir que todo eta muy arreglado creo que es porque L es obsesivo-compulsivo de la limpieza y de repente choque con algo eso me pasa por perderme en mis pensamientos pero la culpa también es de Ryuuzaki por detenerse de esa manera. Cuando vi por encima de su hombre me quede petrificado.

Ahí estaban los dos chicos si, por un momento sentí alivio pero al segundo siguiente reaccione ante lo que observaba esos dos chicos… ellos… no lo hubiese imaginado.

Ellos se besaban, y lo hacían como si su nueva vida dependiera de ello… creo que me sonroje ante tan intimo momento, y siento envidia yo quisiera esta así con... con nadie no sé que estoy pensando.

Voltee a ver a L y el estaba igual de rojo como yo y al verme reacciono y me llevo al pasillo que esta antes de llegar a la sala

-Mello me había dicho que eran pareja pero pensé que solo estaba bromeando- me dijo con un poco de shock creo que los dos estamos igual porque no sé qué decir, pero L volvió a retomar la palabra-Bien deberíamos dejarlos solos así que tratemos de retirarnos sin hacer ruido.

Yo asentí pero no salió como queríamos no sé como estuvo que al tratar de salir rápidamente y sin hacer ruido nuestras piernas se enredaron y caímos causando un gran estruendo y los chicos no tardaron en llegar riéndose de nuestra desgracia luego Ryuuzaki les siguió y si no puedes con ellos únete así acabe riendo a carcajadas desde el suelo el encima de mi cuando me di cuenta y el también nos sonrojamos parecía que los otros dos no se enteraron de nada.

El acercamiento en nosotros no lo podíamos evitar nuestros rostros cada vez eliminaban el espacio que había y repentinamente se escucho un ruido extraño borrando el ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros volteamos a ver que era pues no estábamos consientes de lo que había pasado a nuestro alrededor durante esos breves minutos.

Mello reía mas fuerte si era posible y Matt estaba más rojo que la nariz del reno famoso

-¿Qué? aun tengo hambre si por eso venimos invitarlos a comer mariscos y pues bueno ya que están aquí- aprovechamos que Matt estaba hablando y nos separamos quedando sentados en el piso del pasillo -¿Quieren ir a comer con nosotros?

-Seguro tengo mucha hambre yo también- dijo el rubio

-Pero mello si tu acabas de…-

-Apuesto que Matt invita el postre ¿a que si Matt?-volvió a decir el rubio interrumpiendo a L lo que seguramente sería un "acabas de comer" pero bueno todos aquí presente sabemos que L no le diría que no a un buen postre… y por supuesto Matt no pudo evitar asentir ante la pregunta de su ¿novio?

-Está bien pero yo estoy lleno así que solo comeré el postre- dijo Ryuuzaki claro era obvio que diría que si ante semejante oferta y creo que Matt le dijo algo a Mello pues ya no esta tan violento conmigo.

Fuimos a comer y no paso nada extraordinario el restauran. Aparte de mariscos vendía una gran variedad de platillos y de postres, también Mello se porto bien conmigo bueno los mas bien que se puede comportar un bastardo como él. Y al finalizar de comer fuimos a pasear recordando cosas diciendo unas cuantas verdades y bueno para que yo conociera un poco más el barrio pero nos tardamos más de lo que todos esperábamos ya estaba obscuro cuando al fin nos despedimos para que cada quien se fuera a su casa.

Al llegar a casa Matt se fue derechito a su cuarto y yo al mío estaba tan cansado que quería solamente dormir cerrando los ojos empecé a meditar para finalmente quedarme en una semiinconsciencia.

Ahora que lo pienso mi nueva vida parece ir bien; iré a la escuela pero no será aburrida pues L ira conmigo y eso esta genial. Me llevo bien con mi nuevo hermano, L me ha perdonado y Mello no es tan malo como aparenta.

Si todo eso me hace ser optimista.

Ryuuzaki me explico que mi padre Shoichiro no renació en este mundo porque él había tenido una vida plena y no ocupaba modificar su vida también me explico que la mayoría de personas que mate estaban aquí aunque bien podrían haber renacido en el otro lado del mundo y la mayoría no recordaba. Me dijo que eran pocas las excepciones como por ejemplo nosotros y al decir nosotros me conmovió un poco espero que el día de mañana y los siguientes a este sean igual de estupendos que este y no se tal vez L me diga su nombre.

Ahora que puedo reconocerlo; que puedo saber el porqué cuando L murió me sentí de esa manera, digamos que lo quiero, no sé; puede que el destino tenga algo para nosotros juntos, al menos eso me gusta pensar y al pasar el día con él me hizo comprenderlo todo.

Ahora lo veo con claridad tanto que trataba de negarlo, yo sentí envidia de Matt y de Mello al besarse de esa forma y desee ser uno de ellos y por supuesto que el otro hubiese sido L. Ahora lo que me queda es apoyarlos y puede que L y yo dejemos de ser solo amigos para convertirlo en algo más especial.

Sip pensando de esa manera se que dormiré como un angelito… creo que disfrutare demasiado esta segunda oportunidad que se me ha otorgado y no la desperdiciare como lo hice con la anterior.

Al final Ryuk estaba equivocado dijo que no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno pero esto ya es mi propio cielo. Un cielo con un L perdonándome y una vida por delante para conocernos ¿que podría ser mejor?

Y con ese pensamiento dormí mejor que nunca en mi vida.

FIN?


End file.
